<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chaos Theory by Metonic_Cycle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724343">Chaos Theory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metonic_Cycle/pseuds/Metonic_Cycle'>Metonic_Cycle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempted Reconciliaton, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, More info in the author's notes, Post-Break Up, Sonic screws up badly, Split Personality- sort of, metonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:09:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metonic_Cycle/pseuds/Metonic_Cycle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The hedgehog’s blue eyes settled on the jagged horizon, taking in the sight of the last shred of sunlight vanishing completely for the night. “Ya know, I can’t help but feel there’s a certain irony here,” the Mobian spoke up. “Now I’m the one in control, and you’re the one who’s gonna have to live with riding ‘round in the backseat until this body dies. Now you’ll know what it’s like being isolated for your whole Chaos-damned life.” He paused. “Let’s say we make a little diversion from my grand scheme, blue boy, and track down your bf. See what he thinks of all this.” Another pause. “Oh- I’m sorry, I meant ex-bf! Sike!! I’m not sorry at all. Maybe I can teach you a thing or two about appreciating the people in your life.”</p><p>The hedgehog pushed himself back onto his feet again. This time, he remained steady. He crossed his arms, smirking. “Your time in this world is over, Sonic. It’s Scourge’s time to shine now, and I ain’t ‘bout to waste it like you did.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chaos Theory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is some content here that undoubtedly will confuse you. Due to spoilers, I'll leave the explanation in the chapter's end note.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonic’s sneakers tore through the loose muck as he skidded to a stop in front of the house, leaving behind a deep trench in the slick dirt. His stomach twisted into a tight knot as the sickening dread spread out from his core to his extremities. The house’s front door was wide opening, swinging in the wind and banging loudly against the wall with each impact. The yard was empty, save for the stacked boxes stashed against the wall next to the steps. From the front door exited one of those helper bots from the Albion Movers Corporation.</p><p>Sonic’s feet felt as if they were weighed down by lead as he slowly approached the helper bot. And it wasn’t because of the mud sticking to the soles of his sneakers.</p><p>“Where is he?” Sonic’s voice cracked as the words left his mouth.</p><p>
  <em>He can’t be gone-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He can’t be-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please don’t let him be gone-</em>
</p><p>“Where is who?” the helper bot queried, her voice monotone and completely devoid of any emotion whatsoever. She set the box currently in her arms down on the ground next to the other boxes by the steps.</p><p>Sonic’s chest constricted his lungs, leaving them incapable of taking in oxygen. “M- Metal. Metal Sonic. Where is he?”</p><p>“Metal Sonic has not been present since exactly 6:30 A.M. this morning,” the helper bot answered. “He did not say when- or if- he would return. I am simply tasked with making sure all his belongings are ready for transport later this afternoon.”</p><p>
  <em>He’s gone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’s gone, and it’s all your fault.</em>
</p><p>“Can I go inside?” Sonic asked, a numb feeling now spreading throughout his body.</p><p>“I am afraid I cannot allow that, as it would be considered trespassing,” the helper bot told him. “In fact, technically speaking, you are already trespassing.”</p><p>“Right.” Sonic’s voice was now barely above a shuddering whisper. He was quiet for a short moment. “If he does come back, can you call me or something- to let me know? Please? It’s really important that I talk to him.”</p><p>“I cannot do that either. Metal Sonic made it very clear that his presence here, should it be required, was not to be made known to Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic the Hedgehog being you, of course.”</p><p>Sonic was silent as he processed this information. He didn’t say another word as he turned away from the helper bot- he knew that if he spoke further, he’d lose his grip. He just would lose it.</p><p>Heck, who was he kidding?</p><p>Sonic was already losing his grip. To claim otherwise would be a blatant lie.</p><p>The Mobian hopped off the steps and, stomach churning with nausea, he sped away from the residence, mud and grass being tossed through the air by his shoes as he ran. But try as he might to run away from his anguish, the anguish he’d caused, it was faster than him. And it caught up quickly. Less than a minute later, the flood of emotions smashed into him, crushing him like a collapsed brick wall. In the middle of what was apparently a lush forest teeming with wildlife, Sonic sunk to his knees from the whiplash. His hands also found their way into the muck, the slick brown matter staining his snow-white gloves. Sobs heaved from his chest, and tears slowly began trickling from his eyes, which were screwed tightly shut. The pain, the anger, the self-hate- all of it was now tearing into his consciousness, ripping his mind to shreds.</p><p>Sonic’s eyes slid open as the sounds of machines met his ears. His gaze trailed down the hill descending before him, and down below he could see what looked like a small Eggman base. Egg Pawns were marching back and forth along the perimeter of the base. The hedgehog’s rage intensified tenfold. And by the time he felt it happening, it was already too late to fight back. His own consciousness was being shoved to the back burner of his mind, and that all-too familiar presence shredding into him, driving him back even further. The azure blue of his fur faded into lime-green, and his evergreen eyes faded into sky blue. Small crystals swimming with pink and blue hues curled upwards from the top of his forehead, straightening somewhat as they grew. In a flash of light, a necklace made from similar crystals settled around his neck. Aged cloth strips were now wrapped around his hands and feet, replacing his trademark gloves and sneakers.</p><p>And a smirk spread across the newly transformed Mobian’s muzzle.</p><p>“Well well well,” the green hedgehog drawled, his voice slightly deeper than Sonic’s. “Toldja you couldn’t keep me locked away forever. I do hafta admit, I’m kinda surprised you didn’t break sooner… but any case, the timing doesn’t matter. What does matter is that <em>I </em>get to have some <em>fun </em>while <em>you</em> get to curl up in the corner and <em>cry</em> like a little <em>baby.”</em> The green Mobian got to his feet, his gaze locking onto the Eggman base down the slope. “Oooohh, is that what I think it is? This is even better than I could’ve possibly hoped for!” He snickered, and in a bright green flash of light, he was gone.</p><p>Seconds later, he reappeared in another flash of light, startling the patrol of Egg Pawns before him. “Heeyyyy, kids!” he growled as he hovered above the platform, the smile on his muzzle growing even wider, exposing the small set of pearly white fangs underneath his lips. A faint green mist curled around his body, an ominous sign of the destruction that would soon follow. “You wanna play a <em>game?”</em> He didn’t wait for a response, as he went on without pause, <em>“I</em> do. Howzabout we play ‘Hide and Go-Seek,’ huh? You <em>hide</em>, and I’ll <em>seek!”</em></p><p>The Egg Pawns lifted their arm-mounted cannons, aiming directly at the green hedgehog.</p><p>His smirk twisted into an annoyed scowl. “Ugh, <em>seriously?</em> You guys are a buncha <em>losers.”</em> He cracked his knuckles loudly as he dropped down to the ground, the mist around his body fading away. “And by the time I’m done with you, you won’t even be <em>that!”</em></p><p>The Egg Pawns opened fire. At the same time, the hedgehog lunged, his legs propelling him through the air. The laser fire missed, leaving a blackened scorch mark on the metal where he had been standing just a second earlier. The Mobian hurtled over the Pawns, and landed on the platform behind them. His smirk returned tenfold. “Boo.” Just as the Pawns started to whirl around, already charging up their cannons once more, the hedgehog swung his left hand.</p><p>A series of long, thick crystals tore the Pawns to shreds in an instant.</p><p>The emerald hedgehog tilted his head, one of his ears twitching at the sound of a soft whirring. He turned, and his eyes locked onto a security camera screwed into the base wall. It stared right back at him, a small round red light flickering intermittently in the corner of its lens.</p><p>He knew who was watching him on the other side.</p><p>“Better learn how to bow down to your new king, Sunny-Side Up,” the Mobian snarled, a small giggle escaping his chest. “Sonic’s not here. Not <em>anymore</em>. That means there’s nothing stopping me from coming over and kicking your sorry ass. But first-” He waved his hand towards the base. “- I need to finish up a little, ehh heh heh, <em>project…”</em> With that having been said, the green mist swarmed around his body once more as he flew up to the camera. He wrapped his fingers around the camera, eyes glowing with an almost childish glee. <em>“All</em> hail the king,” he growled.</p><p>A split second later, he crushed the camera between his fingers. The plastic and metal crumbled like a warm cookie in his palm.</p><p>Once the deed was done, the Mobian dropped back down just as two more Egg Pawn patrols swarmed from either side of the base. Accompanying them were several Egg Fighters and Egg Drones.</p><p><em>“Oooh,</em> sending in more toys for me to break?” He wheezed a bit as he laughed. “This should be <em>fun.”</em></p><hr/><p>
  <em>Meanwhile… elsewhere…</em>
</p><p>“Play it again.”</p><p>Silence filled the room as Orbot and Cubot turned simultaneously to face Doctor Eggman.</p><p>“Sir,” Orbot started, “I feel inclined to point out that you’ve watched this recording three times already. What is it that you are hoping to learn by watching it a fourth?”</p><p>“I don’t know!” Eggman flung his hands upward in exasperation. His chair rolled backwards slightly and he stood up, running his hands over his bald head. The appropriately nick-named egg-shaped man started pacing back and forth, ignoring the continued stares of his subordinates. The only thing illuminating the room was the light from Eggman’s oversized computer, stretching out the shadows being cast.</p><p>Eggman liked it this way. It was just the right amount of light and dark, the kind that gave off just the perfect proportion between evil and cozy- after all, how can an evil genius be expected to work without an evil-esque environment or coziness? Especially when pretty much everything in the room had been obtained through (mostly) illegal means. Just the way the doctor liked it.</p><p>However, this didn’t help him one bit with his current dilemma. That dilemma being the crazed green hedgehog that had literally just torn his base to shreds just ten minutes earlier.</p><p>He knew it was Sonic. He knew that pesky Mobian’s face and voice anywhere.</p><p>The problem was he had no idea what had happened to Sonic to turn him into… whatever <em>that</em> was, nor how to even stop the menace before he caused more damage. Eggman was used to knowing Sonic. While the hedgehog could be unpredictable at times, he never acted in ways that outright made the doctor rethink everything he knew about him.</p><p>Until today, that is.</p><p>Sonic’s destroyed Eggman’s things before. And he most certainly made a game of it, if the rather <em>obnoxious</em> quips the Mobian would make while spin-dashing a Moto-Bug or something of the like was anything to go by. However, Eggman had never seen <em>this</em> before. He’d never seen Sonic in this form before, nor had he seen the hedgehog attack his machines so aggressively. And he most certainly had never seen Sonic going on about being a <em>“king”</em> and all that nonsense.</p><p>The Sonic Eggman knew only behaved unpredictably within certain established parameters. While these parameter’s lines weren’t exactly clear or anything, there was still an obvious contrast between the Sonic Eggman knew, and whoever this was destroying his base.</p><p>There were too many unknowns here. Eggman didn’t like it.</p><p>If anything, it scared him.</p><p>Not that he would ever admit it, of course- especially in front of Orbot and Cubot of all robots. “Sir? Are you alright?” Speaking of Orbot and Cubot-</p><p>Eggman turned his attention to the one who had spoken, that being Orbot. “I’ll be alright when I know what happened to that blasted hedgehog.” He paused, lifting a hand to his mustache. He combed his fingers through it thoughtfully. “Perhaps… if I can find a way to get that hedgehog under control… I can use this to <em>my</em> advantage.”</p><p>“But what eef eet backfires like everytheeng else you do?” Cubot asked. Evidently his voice chip was malfunctioning yet <em>again.</em> At this point though, Eggman wasn’t going to waste valuable time and resources trying to get it fixed. The filter between the bot’s CPU and language processor, however, was another matter.</p><p>“Remind me why I keep you two idiots around instead of just melting you into <em>scrap,”</em> Eggman muttered, facepalming.</p><p>“Because you’re always lonely and you don’t have anyone else?”</p><p>Eggman’s eyebrow twitched. “Get out. Both of you. Now.”</p><p>Both robots hastened out of the room as fast as they could. Eggman watched the door slide shut behind them and let out an annoyed huff.</p><p>Honestly, they weren’t even <em>worth</em> the effort.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Meanwhile… also elsewhere…</em>
</p><p>“Sonic! Knock knock!”</p><p>A young, pale blue hedgehog in a black tank top, a small money bag around their waist along with dark grey exercise pants, and red tennis shoes banged on the locked front door of the house, calling the name of said house’s owner to no avail. Beside them stood an even younger fox with amber-coloured fur, white gloves, and red-and-white shoes.</p><p>“It doesn’t look like he’s home, Sam,” the fox spoke up.</p><p>“Yeah?” Sam gestured to the handprint scanner right next to the door. “Let’s not jump to conclusions- for all we know, he could really be ignoring us. ’Sides, whether he likes it or not, we can still get inside.” Tails nodded in response and removed his glove before pressing his hand to the scanner. There was a soft buzz emanating from the scanner, which ceased after a moment. The machine offered a satisfied beep, and the front door clicked.</p><p>“And we’re in!”  Sam announced, kicking the door open with their foot and marching right inside. Tails shook his head in exasperation and followed, shivering at the sharp temperature drop.</p><p>It was much cooler inside Sonic’s house than it was outside. “Geez, it’s so <em>cold</em> in here!”</p><p>“I’ll say.” Sam raised their voice as they called out, “Sonic, get your lazy bum out here!” While Sonic’s older sibling continued to call for him, Tails started wandering around the house, searching for any sign of his big brother. The house felt eerily empty. Unlike the other times Tails had visited, when it was full of warmth and life, the place felt like only a ghost lived here now. Everything was in its proper place- the furniture, the few decorations hanging on the walls, the photographs of Sonic and his friends and family as well as some of just him and Metal… everything was just the way it was before.</p><p>Before whatever happened between Sonic and Metal.</p><p>Tails sat down on the living room couch, sighing softly as his gaze trailed lazily across the fireplace mantle. His eyes locked onto the thermostat next to the mantle, and he got to his feet. The fox stepped towards the device and adjusted the temperature. It would take some time before the house would begin to warm up. Just as Tails stopped turning the plastic knob, Sam walked in.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll admit- you were right, he’s not here,” Sam told him. “But I think we should stick around for when he comes back.”</p><p>“And if he runs off?” Tails queried, sitting back down on the couch. “You may be fast, Sam, but Sonic’s faster- there’s no way you’ll be able to catch him if he runs.”</p><p>“We could always knock him out and tie him up,” Sam offered nonchalantly.</p><p>Tails blinked. “Are you serious?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>Tails huffed. “Either way, we have to talk to him… so I guess staying here’s our best bet for right now.”</p><p>Sam plopped down in the love seat adjacent to the couch, smirking. “I’m glad you agree! Let the waiting game <em>commence!”</em></p><hr/><p>
  <em>Elsewhere… again…</em>
</p><p>The green hedgehog lay sprawled face down on top of the rubble, panting heavily to the point of almost wheezing painfully. Too much power. He used too much power, and now he was paying dearly for it. He needed to let his internal Chaos energy replenish- exhausting himself too much would weaken him to the point where Sonic would be able to take control again.</p><p>This was something he couldn’t allow.</p><p>So, the Mobian did the only thing he could do at the moment. And that was rest. The minutes turned into hours, and before he knew it, the sun was starting to sink behind the snowy mountains lining the horizon. It was by this point that the hedgehog felt like he had enough energy to resume. He slowly pushed himself onto his feet and stumbled down the rubble-made hill as if he were drunk.</p><p>Okay, maybe he needed to rest a little bit longer.</p><p>He plopped his rear down on the ground, panting again. No matter. He had all the time in the world. And unlike Sonic, he had learned patience. He had learned how to bide his time, how to wait until the right moment to strike. He had learned it through nearly a decade of being constantly suppressed by his weaker counterpart.</p><p>The hedgehog’s blue eyes settled on the jagged horizon, taking in the sight of the last shred of sunlight vanishing completely for the night. “Ya know, I can’t help but feel there’s a certain irony here,” the Mobian spoke up. “Now <em>I’m</em> the one in control, and <em>you’re</em> the one who’s gonna have to live with riding ‘round in the backseat until this body dies. Now you’ll <em>know</em> what it’s like being isolated for your whole Chaos-damned <em>life.” </em>He paused. “Let’s say we make a little diversion from my grand scheme, blue boy, and track down your bf. See what <em>he</em> thinks of all <em>this.”</em> Another pause. “Oh- I’m sorry, I meant <em>ex-</em>bf! <em>Sike!!</em> I’m not sorry at all. Maybe I can teach you a thing or two about <em>appreciating</em> the people in your life.”</p><p>The hedgehog pushed himself back onto his feet again. This time, he remained steady. He crossed his arms, smirking. “Your time in this world is <em>over,</em> Sonic. It’s Scourge’s time to shine now, and I ain’t ‘bout to waste it like <em>you</em> did.”</p><p>With that having been said, Scourge crouched down low, and then lunged forward. He sped off into the forest, leaving a deep trench in his wake.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sonic's transformation into Scourge is due to extreme stress- something that was partially inspired by Super Sonic from the Sonic the Comic series. In addition, a conversation I had with a friend of mine inspired the origins of Sonic's condition in this story, and I will explore those origins in a separate fic. Additionally, Scourge's appearance in this fic is from Evan Stanley's Ghosts of the Future series, as is one of his lines.</p><p>Also, yes- Sam is an OC I made. I figured I'd include them in this story as a sort of trial run for them, to figure out their personality and stuff. But the main focus of this fic is Metonic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>